


The Blue Impact

by suchalongaway76



Series: Rocktober 2020 by Lily [9]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Family Dynamics, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Married Life, monochromatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchalongaway76/pseuds/suchalongaway76
Summary: John was thinking in changing his stage outfit. Some plans of a night with Roger (no homo) will give to him the *perfect* outfit choice.Prompt of Day 9: Monochromatic.
Series: Rocktober 2020 by Lily [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956658
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	The Blue Impact

A new album tour was coming and also, he wanted to change his stage outfit. That shirt, green jeans and green tie was nice, but was bored of it.

He was thinking “what I could wear in shows? Something that distincts me of the another lads?”

John was inmersed in that important decision when his wife called him because someone phoned him  


-John? It's to you.

-Who's? If it’s something related with the band, say that I'm taking a bath. I don’t want to deal with that stuff right now.

-It’s Roger. He wants to talk with you about stuff.

-Not the band?

-Ask to him John… it’s your friend, no?

-Okay-he responded, stooding up of the sofa.  


He took the phone that Veronica was holding in her hand and John started to talk with his friend.  


-Roger, what you want? We’re on holiday!

-I just want… to know how are you.

\- I know you Roger, you want to tell me something related with the band.

-I swear for my mom man, no.

John smiled, relieved.

-Okay, I’m fine.

-Just that?

-I was y’know, spending time with my kids... but y’know it’s hard to me to relax…

-Can we go for some beer this night? I’m here in London. That will help you.

-Okay mate, you know me well, hehe.

-That’s my friend! See ya in _our_ bar at 7?

-I’ll be there!

He hung up smiling.

-Wasn’t the band no? asked Ronnie, who sneakily listened to the convo.

-Luckily, no. I’ll meet Rog to drink some beer at 7. So, I’ll not be for supper tonight.

\---------------------------------------

The time was running. So, he took a neccesary shower. When was the time to pick an outfit he was undecided, until he found his sportswear. “Hmmmm why not?”.

He picked a blue tshirts, some blue pants and snickers. 

-Okay, I need something more.

He picked his leather jacket and checked his outfit in the mirror. He smiled quite happy with the result. He felt confident.

Being downstairs he shouted something to his kids.

-Kids, dad will go out with a friend, I’ll be here again in some hours!

His children were to greet them, hugging him as tight as they could. John’s heart was melting of love for his kids.

-I’ll be back kids, I’ll not go out forever -he said smiling.

Veronica was watching the scene, from afar, with her arms crossed against her chest. She was wearing her favorite kitchen apron.

-Come here love- he said, watching to her.

She hugged John and gave him a kiss in his freshly shaved cheek. She also could smell the fragance of his cologne.

-You look nice John. Have a good time with Roger.

-Thank you -he replied smiling.

After that familiar moment, he took his car and drove to that bar.  Roger was waiting for him there, in their favorite table.

When John was near to the table, Roger stood up of his chair and hugged John.

-Glad to see you again mate! You looks so fine.

Roger studied more carefully John’s outfit.

-Interesting choice.

-Don’t hide your real thoughts Roger.

-I’m being serious mate, that outfit it’s _so_ you.

They sat on their chairs.

-Really?

-It’s a combination that I’d never do.

-Hahahaha.

-Plus your tonified muscles are more visible. Women loves that, Deaky.

-I know it -he responded, smiling mischievously.

The waiter was there.

-Night misters. Two beers and some chips as always?

-Of course- said Roger.

After the waiter brought the drinks they made a toast.

-For my friends.

-For Deaky’s fashion decisions.

After drank a sip of their beers, John couldn’t hold a laugh.

-You really hate it.

-If you likes it man...

Thanks to Roger opinion, John found the answer of his question. He already knows what he would wear in next tours. A monochromatic sport outfit and a leather jacket. Something that, like Roger said, just John could mix.


End file.
